


奇蹟。（ABO）

by yichen0021



Category: Promare (2019), 普羅米亞
Genre: ABO, M/M, 孕期Play, 產乳
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22826056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yichen0021/pseuds/yichen0021
Summary: Θαύμα是你為我帶來奇蹟。
Relationships: Kray Foresight/Galo Thymos, 古雷x加洛
Kudos: 4





	奇蹟。（ABO）

「嗯唔……」朦朧的睜開眼睛，視線一半被枕頭遮住，原本喜歡仰躺的加洛自從懷孕後為了寶寶和他自己的安危，改成了側睡，但不習慣的睡姿和孕期的各種反應讓他很久沒有好好睡一覺了。

古雷溫熱的氣息噴灑在後頸，穩定的呼吸透露出他正在沈睡中，加洛小心的挪動一下，他不想吵醒白天工作已經相當繁忙的古雷，嗅著滿床鋪Alpha的味道，木質系的沉香透著一點生薑的辛辣，給加洛安穩溫暖的感覺，他慢慢握上勃發的部位，懷孕後隨著荷爾蒙的變化，性慾變的比以往更強，讓加洛時常陷入渾身燥熱的尷尬裡。

「……嗚……」小小聲的輕喘著，不敢有太大的動作，加洛只能慢慢摩擦敏感的前端，他感覺到後面泌出的液體沾濕了內褲。

不知道是不是情慾的作用，加洛覺得Alpha的氣味比剛剛更加濃烈，甚至從體內產生了如同愛撫的共鳴，舒服的感覺讓加洛不自覺張開嘴乾喘，任由蓄不住的唾液在枕頭上擴散。

「加洛。」剛睡醒還帶著沙啞的輕柔嗓音從後方傳來，加洛來不及回應，就感受到另一隻大掌也握上了他的陰莖，就著大量的前液穩定的套弄起來。

「啊哈、旦那……」抓上古雷撫弄他的手腕，想要拒絕又想挽留。

馬眼被拇指按著搓揉，滿佈神經的地方幾乎可以描繪手指的紋路，加洛顫抖著拱起背，後頸腫脹的腺體被啃咬著，腳剛想踢動就被古雷的腿跨上夾緊，只能動彈不得的承受著一波波的快感。

「別亂動，你不想壓到寶寶吧。」古雷從加洛移動時就醒了，他的動作再輕也阻擋不了那個叫囂著渴望的Omega氣味，熟練的圈著加洛的柱身滑動，碰到冠狀溝時還會刻意轉動手腕，摩擦敏感的交接帶，看著加洛興奮到僵直，誘人的呻吟撩撥著古雷的慾望。

啃咬著加洛的腺體，除了熟悉的柑橘清香，現在還有一股淡淡的奶香，古雷克制不了的扯開加洛的褲子扔下床。

「……哈啊？旦那？……」因為情慾泛起水光的藍眼睛恍惚的看向古雷，加洛渾身發軟由著古雷將他拉起，臉貼上柔軟枕頭，腰部被提起擺成跪趴的姿勢，古雷燙熱的手掌小心的托住已經有五個月的腹部，他含著加洛的耳骨輕咬，酥麻的感覺流過全身，「啊啊啊……」加洛閉著眼顫抖的射出少許精液。

貼在加洛背後，古雷一邊在他的肩頭吻出一枚一枚痕跡，一邊用空出的手撫上加洛的腿，從後方溢出的黏液已經讓整個大腿內側變的溼黏不堪，掐揉了幾下享受著加洛的輕顫，才將手指探入早就潮濕柔軟的後穴。

「……啊……嗯……那裡、啊哈……」輕易的吞下了古雷的兩指，空虛的腸道立刻絞緊，大概是顧慮到孕期中加洛容易疲累，古雷沒有刻意吊著加洛，他精準的按上加洛的前列腺，用著加洛最喜歡的節奏按壓摩擦著。

「……不、啊……好舒服……啊啊、啊啊不要……」快感迅速的在腦中炸開，難得沒受拘束的陰莖打顫著，馬眼開闔幾下開始一股一股的射出透明的清液，嚐到高潮的身軀抽搐起來，渾身的力氣都被抽離，他只能依靠著古雷給予的支撐。

腸道明明已經不規則的縮緊，還是阻止不了古雷持續給予的刺激，疊加起的高潮麻痺了思緒，加洛張著嘴胡亂的哭喊著，他抓緊了床單感覺胸部一陣脹痛。

「嗯、啊——」奶香越來越濃郁，古雷有些訝異的看著加洛突然彈起身，少量的乳汁突然噴了出來。

雖然知道孕期中期就會開始泌乳，但這是他第一次看見加洛泌乳。伸手揉上加洛挺立的紅潤乳頭，感受飽脹柔軟的乳尖顫抖幾下，隨即又射一些溫熱的乳汁，沾濕了古雷的指尖。

將被乳汁弄的濕漉的手指探入加洛口中，古雷靠在加洛耳邊用滿是情慾的聲調緩緩開口，「好吃嗎？這是你為我們的寶寶準備的奶。」

「嗯唔……」貪婪的吸吮著古雷有淡淡奶味的手指，光是聽到古雷說出『我們的寶寶』就讓加洛興奮的達到一次小高潮，是啊、他跟古雷的孩子，比夢境還美的現實讓他沈淪，加洛感覺到後方的手指抽離，換上古雷的碩大一點一點的擠入。

被撐開的快感讓加洛想掙扎，但被托住的腹部成了禁錮，前列腺被摩擦著，加洛先是絞緊了腸壁，隨後慢慢配合呼吸一縮一放，盡責的吞吐著古雷完全進入的陰莖。

「淫蕩。」明明是羞辱的話語，卻令加洛開心的渾身顫抖，模糊的呻吟著，感受古雷開始小幅度挺動。

托好加洛的腹部，本來要慢慢給加洛適應的時間，但抽出時加洛近乎挽留的絞緊擊碎了古雷自制力，看著紅艷的內壁被翻出又塞了回去，配合著加洛哭喊，古雷難以自拔的加快了動作。

每一下都精準的抵上加洛的前列腺，用飽脹的的前端輾磨著敏感的神經束。

「啊啊啊……哈啊、好、好棒……啊哈……啊啊……」脹痛的乳頭被重新掐住搓揉，乳汁噴出時的麻癢相當舒服。

前列腺不停被刺激著，大量濕黏的液體從後方不斷湧出，弄的床單一片狼籍，並隨著古雷的進出發出「噗滋」的水聲，一直無法軟下的陰莖還在斷斷續續吐著透明的稀薄清液。

舒爽到融化的快感讓加洛徹底喪失了思考能力，只能任由過量的刺激支配著自己，古雷濃厚的氣味籠罩著他，伴隨著體內的共鳴，是幾乎無法承受的幸福。

粗喘著氣，下身激烈挺動著，加洛的氣味和腸壁都給古雷超量的快感，只能依循本能尋求加洛更多的反應。

古雷靠在加洛的側頸，一聲聲輕喚著加洛的名字，滿載愛戀的溫柔聲音和毫不妥協的抽插，終於將加洛帶至了極限，尖叫著弓起身，痙攣著射出稀薄的精液，加洛眼前一黑徹底失去了意識。

在加洛脫力的瞬間攬住了他的腰，瘋狂絞動的內壁讓古雷也達到了高潮，快速抽出陰莖將白濁射在加洛的股間，古雷喘著氣抱起被各種液體弄的一片凌亂的加洛，看著加洛好一會，最後笑著吻上加洛——辛苦了我的消防員。

－END－


End file.
